xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
The Holy Books
This is a compendium of the Holy Books of Time - the documents and writings of Great Inspiration which have served as a guide for us mere mortals. *Acts of the Clerics **The True Story of the Order of the Holy Contradiction, as revealed by ucim of xkcd, the Pope himself. *Ecclesiastical calendar **The Canonical Calendar of the Order of the Holy Contradiction, showing Holy Dix and BlitzDix. The yip starts at the Beginning of Time, and continues through 14 mips, each bringing to mind the appropriate phase of Time. Formatted for printing on standard letter-size paper, it should be on every Faithful Timewaiter's wall. *The Mustard Lamp **This is a live report from mrob27 which illuminates the state of the forum servers. It was lit in the shadow of the 503. *The Book of Aubron **This site, which is scripted by Aubron Wood, grabs Time frames from the xkcd server and displays them as an animation. There are controls for speed, single stepping, and even music. It is an awesome reference, but its power should not be underestimated. It should be used in conjunction with the One True Thread, lest it drain time from Time. *The Book of Geekwagon **This is another view of the One True Comic, with animation tools for the viewing of Time at your own pace. Frames with dialog are broken out separately and can be used as entry points into the comic animation. *The Book of mscha **The canonical OTC viewer and concordance, it also displays the many instances of Time after Time created in the OTT, linking to the originals and to the mirrors, with cross references to the OTT. *Time Again **A Time viewer that replays Time in its own Time. That is, at the original speed. Who knew chridd was a Timewaiter? *The Dead Sea (which is big) Scrolls **A scholarly compendium by mscha, containing a list of links to and comparison of the images as they presently appear on the server, and as they were found at the moment of their discONGvery. Now resolves differences between mscha numbers, Geekwagon numbers, and Aubron numbers. It also contains two viewers, one for Time, and the other for Time After Time *The Book of Numbers **This is a compendium of resources pertaining to calculations and data analysis of the One True Thread, the OTTers who make it up, and the One True Comic that inspired it. *The Holy Map **Map created by His Meowjesty, the Holy Catographer, depicting the Space of Time.. **Non-javascript version *The Gospel of BlitzGirl **These are the true accounts of the travels of BlitzGirl through the One True Thread, as she pursued Time in its proper order, at its proper pace, but after time had passed. It is an inspiration for all who wish to experience Time in its own time, after time has passed. *The Gospel of PhoenixRising **These are the true accounts of the travels of PhoneixRising through the One True Thread, as he also pursued Time in the proper order, at its proper pace, having felt the deep emptiness of having missed over sixty pages. There is great inspiration here for future time travelers who follow in the One True Path. *The Gospel of Vytron **These are the true accounts of the travels of Vytron through the One True Thread, pursuing Time in its proper time. Vytron follows closely in the path of BlitzGirl, yet presents us with a different and unique perspective, as our Timewaiter endured many tests and challenges. It is an inspiration for us all. *The Gospel of taixzo **These are the true accounts of the super-high-speed BlitzQuest of taixzo through the One True Thread. Although brief due to the awesome hundred-NP-per-heretic-day speed, great insight and inspiration lies within these writings. *The Gospel of tman2nd **This is the true accounts of the quest of tman2nd, who, having entered Time after its inception and having been a faithful follower since his (or her?) arrival, did however realize the Void in his own life, and undertook a Great Quest to travel from the Beginning of Time to his own entry point. Bringing the persepective of the present to this quest, the Gospel of tman2nd is rich with reports of Very Significant Actions whose impact went unnoticed at the time, and whose genesis was feared lost in the Thread of Time, including a list of firsts. *The Gospel of thirds **A riverish and true account of the quest of thirds, as the Voldeframe approached. *The Gospel of RobIrr **A work in progress, this is a cautionary tale. We must be unwavering in our dedication to the One True Comic and the One True Thread. *The Gospel of kryton **kryton vanished into the Time vortex on page 453, to begin a Holy Quest. These writings, presumably still in progress, were left behind; our intreped Quester has made it to the page whence he (or she) left, and then nothing more was heard. We will just have to wait for it. *The Gospel of partingLance **partingLance set out to Blitz the entire thread searching for notable first occurrances, a Most Holy Quest indeed. These are the True Accounts of his (or her?) Journey, and of what was discovered. *The Last Timewaiter *The Gospel of mrob27 (also: more detailed version on mrob27's website) **with major ottifications and OTTercomics noted